godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 14 - Shio
It's been a few days now since the Aragami-Girl has been smuggled into the Den. I'm getting little sleep, as both my human mind and predatory instinct are on edge. Innocent as she may look, she's still more than able to rip out a person's head. I can feel it. Sakaki's called us in his lab, for a very urgent matter, as he said... "A name, did you say?" And now, we must name her? I thought the old fart had largely passed the day of playing with dolls. Oh, well. The girl look at us with her big eyes full of curiosity. Heh. Looking at her like that, i could almost believe she's just human. Kota, a smug air on his face, affirms he's good at naming things and people. We'll see about that. "How about...Norami?" Silence falls in the room. Er...how can i say that without being insulting? Alisa doesn't ask herself that and clearly say her repulsion, leading Kota to ask her if she has anything better. She blushes and try to dismiss having nothing better to say. The Aragami-Girl screams: "Shio!" prompting Alisa to pretend she also just thought of that name. When Kota tries to keep his chosen 'name', the Aragami-Girl repeat the word. "Is that your name?" "That's right!" So there was no need for us to name her, then...very useful. I look at her. Who could have named her? Does she have a family, comprised of human-like Aragami like her? I shrug at the thought. Nonsense. She's not human. She was most likely 'born' the same way other Aragamis do. ---- My cellphone flashes as i'm heading back to the Den: yet another secret reunion in Sakaki's Lab. I let my God Arc rest on its case, meeting Licca, on her way to the maintenance. She looks at me with suspicious eyes, and asks me, while doing her work: "You, and the 1st Unit...you're hiding something in Doctor Sakaki's Lab, aren't you?" I stop, facing the door, while the girl toil on my God Arc. I'm about to tell her. This bullshit is long overdue. If we keep anymore secret, we'll rise suspicion. But then, what would Fenrir's Council do with Shio? She's an Aragami, after all... Licca looks in my direction and add: "Well, no need to tell me. I have faith in you. I'm sure there's a good reason." I keep walking towards the gate and the Lounge. I hope there is one. Once in Sakaki's Lab, i meet with Kota and Alisa. Shio's here, on the ground, as usual. She raise an arm and let out: "Yo!" Alisa scolds Kota for his part in teaching Shio such a 'vulgar greeting'. Shio stands here, voraciously listening and learning any words that we say, occasionally repeating part of sentences. The first times were a bit awkward, as we didn't really know what to say and got back to basic sentences. Alisa say "Good afternoon" ''and pats Shio's head when the latter repeats it. Shio faces me, and say: ''"Alisa said Good Job! It's good when someon says Good Job, right? What do you think?" I pat her head, making her giggle. Her name sounds like 'chiot', which, in my mothertongue, means puppy. And just like a puppy, we teach her with pats and smiles what is 'good'. I pat her a second time while Sakaki goes on about the marvelousness of Shio. Geez, his obsession is becoming unhealthy. '' It would be good for her to get out of here a bit. Seeing only that old fart will not be good. I stop. When i first touched her head, i felt something. ''It was faint, but... ---- Somewhere else,'' far from here.'' The consciousness slowly awakened. It felt a part of itself far away. Remnant of what could be described as joy coursed in its mind as the entity slowly gained new knowledge. Time was a constant for other lesser entities. For it, only a matter of patience, a stock of which was unending. The world would bend to its will, there was no alternative. Everything was in place. Soon... Soon, its plan would reach fruition. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic